Dispensers for fresh or hot beverages permitting delivery of a dose of the selected beverage to the interior of a goblet, glass or cup are quite commonly used in many public places. However, none of these dispensers satisfy the safety standards required in order to be used on board an aircraft. These safety requirements dictate that all apparatus used presents no risk of that the liquid that it contains might be spilled on the interior of the aircraft, under any circumstances. In reality, there do not exist any type of distributor or dispenser capable of fulfilling these conditions.
The object of the present invention is to fill this gap, and to provide a beverage dispenser meeting all of the safety standards required permitting transport on board an aircraft for distributing fresh or hot beverages.
Another object of the invention is to permit the distribution of hot beverages at a temperature which remains essentially constant for several hours, without the need of reheating of the liquid during flight.